Wicked Hearts
by timelord-at-221B-fleetstreet
Summary: Larxene and Roxas are assinged to go investigate a new world that happens to be Oz. Elphaba and Fiyero have managed to fake their deaths and escape Oz, but what will happen when they run into Larxene? AN No yuri


Larxene nodded reluctantly and took the mission paper from Saïx, "I got it,"

Utgh! How Larxene loathed recon missions.

Roxas didn't seem to mind too much but why should he? He was the keyblade master! He got nothing but the best!

Larxene summoned the dark corridor and went through first unlike most members who let Roxas go first.

But Larxene was never one to suck up. Espically to a 14 year old!

She stepped through the corridor gracefully, yet still reluctantly.

"Wow," Larxene said as the darkness unfolded to present the new world she and Roxas were forced to investigate.

"Well, we are definetly not in the World That Never Was anymore," Roxas mumbled.

Larxene was astonished by the pure beauty of the land, "It's really pretty,"

Roxas nodded, "Nice and colorful,"

"Nice to have so much color," Larxene agreed.

"What's this world called again?" Roxas said as he stroked a nearby flower.

"Oz," Larxene breathed.

"Well, let's get started," Roxas said, walking ahead.

Larxene held him back, and strode in front of him, only to be trampled by what seemed like thousands of people.

"GOOD NEEEWS! SHE'S DEEEAAD!" they sang, "THE WITCH OF THE WEST IS DEAD! THE WICKEDEST WITCH THERE EVER WAS THE ENEMY OF ALL OF US HERE IN OZ IS DEEEAAD!"

Larxene and Roxas pushed their way out of the crowd without attracting much notice.

"What the hell is going on?" Larxene screamed.

Roxas found someone who wasn't singing, and was standing off alone, "Excuse me, what's going on?"

The girl sighed, "The Wicked Witch of the West died a couple hours ago and now everyone is really riled up about it, because she was really evil!"

"What did she do that was so evil?" Larxene asked.

"You don't know?" her eyes widened.

"No, we are new to Oz!" Roxas explained quickly.

"Well, she transformed these innocent monkeys into monstrosities to use against us," she said.

"Well, are you sure that's what happened, she could have been framed!" Larxene said.

"Well, I'd better go,"

After investigating the town called Munchkin Land, they had to head towards the Emerald City.

Larxene looked at the directions to get there, "It says to 'follow the yellow brick road'"

So they did, and Roxas didn't appreiciate all the green, "So much for 'so much color'"

Larxene nodded, "I hate green,"

They then had to investigate one more place, the castle Kiamo Ko.

"Well, let's go!" Roxas said enthusiastically.

On the way, Larxene reviewed what they had found out, "So this place is ruled a famous wizard, plainly known as the Wizard of Oz. Munchkins are mini people that have little rights. The Wicked Witch the West and East have recently deceased because of a girl named Dorothy. Another public figure is Glinda, and she is in league with the Wizard,"

"What a weird place," Roxas shook his head.

"I bet they'd say the same exact thing about the World That Never Was," Larxene said plainly.

Eventually, they arrived to Kiamo Ko, and they were exhausted by that time.

"Finally!" Larxene said and sunk into a couch that was in the room.

"This was the Wicked Witch's castle," Roxas said.

"She was green, you know," Larxene said.

"How do you know?" Roxas asked.

"While you were busy daydreaming, I did some extra research on the witch," Larxene explained.

"I did not slack!" Roxas insisted.

Larxene was about to say something snarky in return, but was knocked really hard in the back of the head, causing her to faint.

"Larxene!" Roxas screamed.

Hopeless, Roxas opened a portal and ran to get help.

Elphaba dragged the blonde's unconscious body towards the corner.

She didn't know why she was at her castle, but she couldn't let her leave alive.

Honestly, the witch was surprised someone had found her already. She was only retrieving her broom and hat so she and Fiyero could make their way to other worlds.

Fiyero held his gun in his hands, but they were obviously trembling, "So what are we going to do about her?"

Elphaba dropped her lazily on the floor, "We'll have to kill her,"

"Fae-" Fiyero didn't want to have to kill this girl, he just wasn't ready for murder yet, especially someone who was probably innocent.

Elphaba took Fiyero's gun and turned off the safety.

Fiyero stared at Elphie, she wasn't ready for this yet, to shoot someone.

Fiyero held out his hand, "Fae, let me do this,"

"No, I am fine!" Elphaba gritted her teeth.

"You just want to prove something to yourself," Fiyero said.

"I'm going to have to toughen up if I expect to go on the run!" she said, trying to keep the gun in her hands.

Fiyero shook his head, and turned the safety on, and took the gun back.

The body on the floor was still completely still, maybe Elphie had put her into a coma.

Fiyero leaned down to the girl and scooped her up.

"What are you doing?" Elphie demanded.

"We are taking her with us," Fiyero said as he collected other objects nessecary for travel.

"No! We cannot do that, you know that that is a reckless and rather stupid decision!" Elphaba ranted.

Fiyero made his way to the door, "Ready?"

Elphaba bit her lip, and glanced around the room before nodding and using the Grimmerie to open a portal.

(Yes Fiyero stole the Grimmerie back!)

Roxas burst out of the portal screaming, "Xemnas!"

Everyone noticed Roxas at once, considering the rucus he had created.

Axel sped over to Roxas, "What's wrong? Where's Larxene?"

"That's the problem! Where's Xemnas?" Roxas yelled as the Superior finally approached.

"What seems to be the problem?" Xemnas asked in an emotionless voice.

"We need to call a meeting, now!" Roxas said, "I have an important announcement to make!"

So Xemnas called all of Organization 13 to go to the Round Room so Roxas could tell what happened in Oz.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure what happened either, but the basics is me and Larxene got to Kiamo Ko, to investigate the dead witch's castle," Roxas explained, "But I guess she is alive, 'cause a girl with green skin knocked her out, and then I came here for help!"

Marluxia was freaking out as much as a Nobody could freak out, stuttering, "We have to go find her and get her back here, who knows what the witch has already done to her at this point!"

Xemnas silenced him, "The search party for Larxene will consist of Axel, Marluxia, and Roxas. That will be all,"

Elphaba was sitting on the floor of the Cave of Wonders, watching that little blonde girl sleep away on the stone floor.

In some ways, this stranger reminded her of Glinda. But it was probably just because of her hair color.

"Fiyero," Elphaba hissed quietly as a little black creature with attenea and yellow eyes crawled into the sanctuary they had found.

Fiyero drew his attention to the thing, "Elphaba, it's nothing to worry about,"

He crossed the room and crushed the creature with the butt of his gun, "There,"

Elphaba nodded and continued to look at a legendary map of the worlds that she had obtained.

There wasn't as many as she had expected, but enough that they could stay hidden if Ozians were to find out about the other worlds.

Which was a highly unlikely predicament.

That's when another one of those weird things arose from the ground, "Yero! Look!"

Fiyero walked over to Elphie, "Weird," he said and crushed it.

"Maybe you should put a protection barrier around this place," Fiyero suggested.

Elphaba nodded, "That may be for the best,"

So the witch opened the Grimmerie and began to chant the writing that only 'talented' people could.

Fiyero watched as Elphie did strange movements with her arms that swirled around the thick book and chanted a weird language that sounded like something a baby would say.

He took this time to admire his Fae, for she rarely allowed him to look at her the wrong way.

He personally thought she was beautiful.

Her face shape was perfect in his opinion, and so was the complexion.

Her eyes were brown, but they were a completely new shade of brown. Not quite chocolate, but not muddy.

And her hair.

It was always silky and natural. He loved to feel it, for it wasn't damaged by any product or anything else like Glinda's. The color was so black it either shined purple or blue (depends on the light).

But how he loathed how she chose to hide it underneath that hat. On the other hand, Glinda gave it to her. Maybe as a joke at first, but now it meant the world to Elphie.

Her emerald skin. Instead of repulsing him, it attracted him. It was unique, and feisty. But it shone and caught light, maximizing her beauty.

Suddenly all the magic in the air was gone, and Elphaba closed the book, and Fiyero looked away so he wouldn't have to face Elphaba's wrath if she found out he had been admiring her.

"There, we are safe now," she said plainly.

Fiyero walked over to her side, "Is something troubling you Fae?"

She laughed a little, "Glinda, of course,"

Fiyero nodded, "I understand," he wrapped his arms around her waist, and instead of cringing away, Elphie snuggled into him.

"I miss her too, Fae," he said in a distant voice as he absentmindily stroke her raven hair.

And across the room the blonde girl began to stir awake.

"No, not here," Axel called from another random empty room.

Roxas growled, "We searched the whole place!"

"Maybe the witch has taken Larxene with her to wherever she has gone," Marluxia suggested.

"Yeah, I'd thought about that," Axel said while enveloping himself in thought.

"What I don't get is how anyone thought the witch was dead, and how she has managed to disappear from Oz completely," Roxas rubbed his chin while pondering.

"Maybe the witch has discovered other worlds?" Axel suggested.

"It's probable," Marluxia said.

"What else could it be? She isn't in Oz at all!" Roxas said.

Axel nodded, "Someone report to the big guy we are going through other worlds, and include what we talked about here,"

Roxas nodded, "I'll do it,"

"We will wait here," Marluxia called after the young boy.

Roxas nodded before going through the dark corridor and leaving Axel and Marluxia in Kiamo Ko.

They both just stood there for awhile, and truthfully it was quite awkward.

"Where do you think the witch has taken her?" Marluxia asked.

Axel shook his head, "I don't know, but there's something off about this whole situation,"

Marluxia nodded slightly, "Yes, I have been thinking hard about this whole predicament,"

"You wanna know what I think?" said Axel.

"Truthfully, no," Marluxia said in a bored voice.

But Axel didn't care what Marluxia said, and he continued, "I think the Superior was counting on something similar to this to happen to Larxene, and he wanted her eliminated,"

Marluxia was silent before speaking, "That is the most dumb thing I had heard in my entire existence,"

Axel pouted, "Think what you want, but I'm sticking to my theory!"

"The Superior thinks she is too valuable to just dispose of. Even if she were to betray this Organization, Xemnas would loathe having her talent gone,"

Axel rolled his eyes, "We must be talking about different Xemnas'"

Marluxia sat in the couch, and ignored Axel the rest of the time.

Larxene woke up disorientated. Her head ached and she felt tired. Her eyes were trying to adjust to the sudden jolt of light with little success thus far.

When she was able to think, Larxene realized that she wasn't in Oz anymore.

As her eyes adjusted she found out that she was in the Cave of Wonders in Agraba.

Now how did she get here?

She sat up groggily, and rubbed her head which felt like shit.

That's when she noticed her. Elphaba. The Wicked Witch of the West.

"I knew it," she mumbled under her breath.

Elphaba was with whom Larxene thought to be Fiyero Tiggular.

(Okay, Larxene had gotten a wee bit obsessed with the witch because of her short time in Oz.)

"Knew what?" asked the green girl, moving out of Fiyero's arms.

"That you were alive," Larxene explained, "In Oz, I had done extensive research on you. I just knew you were too powerful to be destroyed by a little water,"

"Who else knows I am alive?" Elphaba demanded.

"I don't know!" Larxene snapped, standing up, "Roxas maybe, but he is just a kid,"

Elphaba's green skin seemed to get darker, "Will he tell the Wizard?"

"Hell no, like I said he's a kid. Way too arrogant for his own good," Larxene answered, "In fact, he's probably too dumb to connect the dots to lead to you,"

Larxene glanced at Fiyero, who held a gun in his hands.

"What are you gonna do with that big boy?" Larxene asked.

"I'm going to kill you," Fiyero tried to keep his voice calm, but there was a slight waver in his voice.

"You won't shoot me!" Larxene said in a taunting voice, "Why, you couldn't even shoot one of your former partners in crime!"

Fiyero turned red, "Shut up!" he yelled and shot.

Elphaba gasped, and rushed to Fiyero's side.

But Larxene was too fast for the both of them.

She easily teleported away from the bullet and grabbed Elphaba.

Larxene put Elphaba in a head-lock, summoned her kunai, and placed it on her green skin, by a artery on her neck.

"I will cut her neck wide open, and I'll go back and tell the real death of the great Wicked Witch of the West," Larxene threatened Fiyero.

Fiyero tried to protest, but Larxene wouldn't have it, "I have your precious Fae, I will hurt her. Don't try me Princie!"

Fiyero growled, "Release her immediately!"

Larxene shook her head, "And have you shoot me as soon as she hits the ground? You play me as a fool Fiyero,"

"You wouldn't hurt Elphie, you seem to admire her far too much!" Fiyero said.

"On the contrary my prince," Larxene said, "I am truley a heartless person, her being on a high pedestal in my mind won't stop me,"

Elphaba struggled, but Larxene was way too strong, and she was the one with the knives and her lover on strings.

"Drop the gun, now," Larxene commanded.

"And have you split her neck open?" Fiyero screamed.

"Like you said, I idolize her. I wouldn't kill her if I didn't have to," Larxene smiled.

Fiyero looked at Elphaba as if he was asking permission, "Just listen to her, Yero!"

"She's smart, listen to her," Larxene laughed.

Fiyero hesitated a second longer before throwing the weapon at Larxene's feet.

Larxene dropped Elphaba to the ground and wished her knives away.

"I told you we should have killed her on the spot," Elphaba said as she returned to her beloved Fiyero.

"Just be quiet," Fiyero hissed.

"Well, it's been nice getting together, but I gotta go," Larxene said and opened a portal.

"Not so fast!" Elphaba called.

Larxene turned around.

"A black creature came in here earlier, can you tell us anything about it?" Elphaba asked.

"Oh, yeah, those things," Larxene nodded.

"Tell us what you know!" Fiyero demanded.

"Well, they are what we call 'heartless'," Larxene said.

"Why do you call them that?" asked Elphaba.

"Because, they were once human, but they somehow lost their hearts. So they take a different form, usually those things you saw called 'shadows'. There are many more of them, it all depends how much darkness was in your heart as a human," Larxene explained.

"That's all?" Fiyero asked.

"Not quite. These creatures tear out other's hearts to create more heartless and to satisfy their hunger for hearts," Larxene nodded, "That's it."

"You cannot leave!" Elphaba screamed.

"Why not?" Larxene screamed.

"You know far too much!" Elphaba cried.

"I don't snitch, sweetheart," Larxene said plainly.

"The Wizard will find out!" Fiyero insisted.

"The Wizard won't do anything to Elphaba!" Larxene yelled.

"Yes he will! I know him, you do not!" Elphaba cried.

"Hen won't because-" but Larxene cut off right there, she didn't to say anything else.

"Why?" the witch asked.

"Elphaba, I don't know how to tell you this," Larxene said in a more sad voice.

"What?" Elphaba demanded.

"The Wizard is your father," Larxene finished.

Elphaba's eyes widened, and she placed a hand on her heart.

She was frozen in that position for awhile before sinking to the ground.

Fiyero patted and rubbed her shoulder, and she was in far too much shock to shake him off.

"H-how do you know that?" Elphaba croaked.

"I spoke to Glinda," Larxene said.

"Glinda?" Elphaba said in a more clear voice as her head snapped up.

"Yes, after your 'death' Glinda took that bottle that was your mother's." Elphaba nodded to encourage Larxene to continue, "Well, Glinda said it was your Mother's and the Wizard broke down and admitted to having an affair with Melena, and forcing her to drink the green elixir, turning you green,"

Elphaba fainted, "Elphaba!" Fiyero screamed and caught her head before it slammed into the ground.

"She needs time, and I really need to go, more of my kind will come looking for me!" Larxene explained.

Fiyero nodded, "We don't have to worry much anymore,"

"One last detail," Larxene said before going, "She'll want to go to her father, but she can't"

"Why not?" Fiyero asked.

"The Wizard left this morning, for he couldn't take it anymore," Larxene said, "Oh, and Madame Morrible is in prison, so you may return to Oz, and to Glinda."

And with that Larxene sat down in the far corner of the cave, and ignored the two for the rest of the evening.

Marluxia collapsed on his bed.

He, Roxas, and Axel had searched all day but they couldn't find Larxene.

They assumed she was in the Cave of Wonders, for it had some type of field around it, making entering impossible.

Zexion and himself were going there tomorrow for Zexion to try and undo the enchantment.

'She better not be causing the witch any trouble' Marluxia thought to himself, and laughed a little.

Larxene not causing trouble?

Axel threw another ball of fire at the wall of his room, but it still refused to blow up.

Grr, it was so boring without Larxene in this damn castle!

Axel tried to hang out with Roxas, but he was going through another 'zombie routine'.

He sighed and stood up. He had to get out of this castle right now.

In a few minutes, he had convinced the big guy to allow Marluxia, Zexion, and himself to go looking.

Axel was determined to find Larxene, he needed her.

Elphaba opened her eyes.

They were still in the cave, and she was in Fiyero's arms.

She smiled, happy she had been able to save Fiyero.

She recalled the feeling of pure horror when she was saved by him at the cost of his capture.

Elphaba still remembered the spell perfectly.

She also remembered how pissed she was about the fact that anyone who had ever been kind to her had been punished somehow.

She snuggled closer to Fiyero, and she could feel him stroking her hair.

She smiled, and suddenly remembered everything, "Where is she?" Elphaba asked as she sat up.

"Here," she heard the blonde say.

"Alright, you know everything about us, but we know nothing about you!" Elphaba exclaimed, "Tell us something about you,"

"Like what?" she asked.

Those words stung Elphie a bit, for they reminded her of her and Glinda's first night as friends.

"Like your name," Fiyero interceded.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything you need to know," she nodded. "My name is Larxene. I am a part of a powerful group called Organization XIII. I am the sole female in the entire Organization. I'm rank XII out of XIV."

"That isn't very impressive," Elphaba couldn't help say.

"Well, you aren't judged by skill, but by when you got there," Larxene explained, "To join this Organization, you can't have a heart. So yes, I have no heart,"

"Then how are you not one of those heartless creatures?" Fiyero asked.

"Well, as my 'somebody' Arlene, my heart was filled a large quantity of emotion. I was deadly sad after I had my heart broken by one of my boyfriends. So, since my heart had such a strong darkness because of pure grieve, I was turned into something much more powerful, a Nobody. Someone whom in a way is a heartless, but can function and think,"

Elphaba nodded, "Anything else?"

"I can control lightning and my fighting weapon is throwing knives," Larxene said.

Fiyero nodded, "So you said, we can return to Oz?"

"What? How?" Elphaba demanded.

"Well, Madame Morrible has been imprisoned, and the Wizard has magically disappeared. And Glinda has taken control of Oz," Larxene explained.

"Maybe we should just stay here a while longer," Elphie said after a period of silence.

"Whatever you believe is best Fae," Fiyero nodded, knowing argument was truly pointless.

Abruptly, Elphaba gasped, and fell to the floor.

"What?" Fiyero screamed at her, "What is it?"

"Someone has broken the protection spell I had put up," Elphaba said as what seemed like thousands of heartless got into the chamber.

Larxene summoned her kunai and immediately went to work.

(4 minutes earlier)

"Come on Zexion! Break it!" Axel yelled, exasperated.

"I am trying, Axel! But these people don't fear the witch for no reason, she has power!" Zexion shot back.

Axel shot fire at the entrance and tried to break it as Zexion cast spells from his lexicon.

"Marluxia! Try to pry at the spell with some vines or something!" Axel yelled.

So the three of them fired everything they had, firing at the door with magic and weapons.

Then, before they decided to give up, the field shattered.

Larxene defeated another heartless, and another jumped at her.

In the chamber, Elphaba was casting spells, Larxene was creating a thunder storm inside while using hand combat and Fiyero was shooting heartless.

The process was eliminating heartless, but not fast enough.

"What now?" Larxene cried as three dark sides broke inside.

"We help you!" Larxene heard a voice.

She turned and saw Zexion, Marluxia, and Axel standing in the doorway.

"How did you find me?" Larxene demanded.

"Uhh, we have Zexion," Axel said pointedly.

Zexion smiled a little.

Marluxia didn't waste any time and immediately went to eliminating heartless.

Axel quickly followed suit and performed a combo on a dark side.

"Maybe I should get Roxas, so we can add to Kingdom Hearts," Zexion offered.

"I don't care what you do, just help!" Larxene screamed.

Elphaba tried to recast the protection spell, but she wasn't successful considering all that was going on around her, who could blame her?

Fiyero was fighting fiercely, but still tried to protect Elphie, much to Marluxia's irritation.

As the fighting wore on, Elphaba had perfected the art of casting fire spells without looking in the Grimmerie.

Larxene had finally defeated a dark side when the big shot keyblade wielder decided to show up with Zexion.

"OH MY GOD!" Roxas screamed when he saw all the heartless.

"Xemnas would faint at the sight of all these hearts," Xion joked.

"Don't joke, help!" Larxene yelled.

After a lot of drama and fighting, they had finally succeded in exterminating the heartless.

"Thank Lurlena," Fiyero mused.

"Thank you for your help, Larxene," Elphaba said.

Larxene nodded, "Don't think about it too much,"

"Are you ready to go home, Yero?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes please, Fae," he said.

"So this is the famous witch?" Axel asked.

"Mhm," Roxas nodded.

Elphaba gave a little wave before chanting words no one in the room understood, before disappearing, back to Oz.

"I hope we can visit her sometime," Larxene said when they were home.

Axel nodded, "You two had a connection,"

Larxene smacked him, "Just leave,"

He laughed, but was smart enough to listen to her.

The next day, Xemnas called a meeting.

"Everyone! I have called you all to assemble today for the sake to say that we have a new powerful ally in our circle," Xemnas said, not sounding very interested at all.

A figure walked into the round room, in a cloak and dress that was black.

When the hood pulled back, "Elphie!"

Elphaba looked up at Larxene and smiled.

"The Wicked Witch of the West-or better known here as Elphaba Thropp," Xemnas introduced her.

And that was the beginning of a good relationship.

Glinda stared out the window that showed all Oz.

All in sight are still celebrating the death of her best friend, Elphaba.

They had been close to the very end, and having to go along with this was the most painful thing she ever had to do.

"Oh, Elphie, I wish you were here," Glinds whispered to nothing.

"I am," Glinda turned around and saw Elphaba.

"AH! Are you a ghost?" Glinda cried, closing her curtain fast so no one could see.

"No, it's really me," she spoke slow, "I faked my death so Fiyero and I could be safe!"

Glinds calmed down, "Then why are you here?"

"The reasons I left no longer apply here, the Wizard and Madame Morrible are gone," Elphaba explained.

Glinds breathed out and hugged her best friend, "Come with me,"

In a few minutes, Glinda stood before all of Oz.

"Fellow Ozians! I have an urgent message!" Glinda waved her hand, gesturing for Elphaba and Fiyero to reveal themselves.

The crowd gasped and swore.

"No! You don't understand! These people are good! Good I tell you!" Glinda insisted.

The crowd mumbled and discussed.

"Listen! The Wizard has lied to us all! I will tell you the whole story, from beginning to end. And keep this in mind, I would never lie to you," Glinda then told the real story.

At the end, there was no reason to be mad.

"Morrible!" Elphaba cried.

Morrible turned pure white, "My God,"

"No I am not a ghost, I faked my death, and all of Oz knows your lies, and who I truley am," Elphaba explained.

"Then, what's going to happen to me?" Morrible asked.

"You are to be hung in a minute or two, by me," Elphaba smiled, "And afterwords, I have to go back to the Organization for my next assignment,"

~END~ 


End file.
